The Queen of Souls
by PikachuFan18
Summary: Tras realizar accidentalmente un ritual una joven adquiere habilidades sobrenaturales que no sabe como controlar. Por suerte recibe el apoyo de algunos de los mejores heroes, pero resulta que este poder tiene una historia muy oscura que podría volverla una poderosa heroina o una gran amenaza. Inspirado en las peliculas animadas de New52.


**Prólogo**

 **Metropolis**

 **00:25 A.M.**

La luna brillaba sobre la imponente ciudad, como siempre algunas personas y automóviles recorrían las calles, pero nuestra historia comienza con unos individuos que prefirieron las alturas.

Dos figuras se distinguían entre los edificios. Pese a que ambos vestían con ropa negra con toques militares, usaban máscaras de montaña y estaban equipados con mochilas se podía distinguir que se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, ambos estaban en silencio mientras miraban las calles desde arriba

"No estoy segura de esto, Elliot" comentó la fémina a su compañero, notándose un acento latino al hablar "Una cosa es hacer de repartidores y saqueadores ocasionales, pero robar el museo de Metropolis me parece un tanto extremo" la preocupación se apoderó de ella "¿Qué tal si Superman u otro de la Liga de Justicia aparece? Estaremos metidos en graves…"

El joven Elliot la interrumpió algo molesto por la paranoia de su compañera "Mel, ya hablamos de esto. Será un saqueo rápido y después de que nos paguen nos podremos salir. Además solo necesitamos una de esas piezas, será sencillo y tendremos una buena fortuna, así estaremos libres de preocupaciones por un tiempo"

Sin embargo la chica no estaba muy de acuerdo con el punto de vista del varón "Pero…"

"Nada de peros" la interrumpió algo molesto "Estamos juntos en esto. Y con esa paga nos saldremos y podremos entrenar libremente por un tiempo ¿Qué te parece?" dijo con una sonrisa bajo la máscara hacia su compañera

La chica bajó un poco la cabeza y después de meditarlo por unos segundos suspiró desanimada "Ok. Mientras más rápido lleguemos más rápido terminaremos con esta basura" dijo mientras se preparaba para correr

"Esa es mi chica" Elliot puso una sonrisa burlona "¿Es una carrera entonces?" preguntó mientras se colocaba en una pose similar a la de su compañera "Si gano tendrás que pagarme la cena durante el resto de la semana"

"¿Y que gano yo?" preguntó la chica con una sonrisa desafiante bajo su máscara

"Mi respeto" contestó como si fuera lo más obvio

La fémina solo rodo los ojos ante el simple comentario, era típico de su amigo, a veces se preguntaba a sí misma el por qué aun seguía a su lado. Como no deseaba desperdiciar más tiempo comenzó a correr hasta al borde del edificio y tras dar un épico salto aterrizó en el siguiente dando una voltereta para amortiguar la caída, desde su nueva ubicación comenzó a hacerle gestos al chico para que la siguiera

Totalmente confiado él corrió hasta caer con la misma gracia que lo hizo la chica hace unos instantes. Al tenerla de frente le habló "Solo te di algo de ventaja, lo hago por lo caballeroso que soy"

"Esos coqueteos baratos dejaron de funcionar conmigo hace mucho tiempo" le respondió la latina para seguir en movimiento. Ambos corrían y saltaban usando las técnicas de parkour para llegar finalmente al techo del museo de Metropolis. Aprovechando las ventanas superiores lograron entrar al edificio que almacenaba toda clase de partes de la historia de la humanidad

Con sigilo avanzaron hasta una zona del museo que estaba cerrada al público, por lo poco que ambos escucharon habían hecho el descubrimiento de unas ruinas hace unos meses y después de estudiarlas decidieron exhibir parte de las piezas descubiertas en Metropolis, como aun debían hacer unos últimos retoques no estaría disponible al público hasta en unos días

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar Elliot se separó de ella tomando otra dirección "¿Qué estás haciendo? La exhibición es por allá" le susurró molesta para que él regresara

"¡Quieto!" gritó un hombre mientras era iluminada con una linterna, al voltear con las manos en alto para demostrar que no estaba armada vio que era un guardia que estaba a punto de desenfundar su pistola. Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar vio como su compañero apareció detrás del desprevenido uniformado y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del sujeto que forcejeó un poco antes de caer inconsciente

"¿Él está…?" preguntó nerviosa al chico dudando que su amigo pudiera hacer algo tan extremo para no arruinar el robo

"No lo estrangulé tan fuerte. Eso fue lo suficiente para que tome una larga siesta y así no nos interrumpa" contestó a la fémina para entrar finalmente a la exhibición por la que fueron contratados

Aquel salón poseía interesantes elementos. Habían al menos unas 15 esculturas de lo que parecían guerreros con siniestras pero imponentes armaduras, un pilar con grabados que por la oscuridad no podía distinguir y unos jarrones y piezas en mesas de exposición, aunque el elemento que más destacaba era una plancha de piedra que estaba al medio de la habitación. La curiosidad de Mel fue tan intensa que se acercó para contemplarla mejor, este tenía un escrito pero estaba en una letra que jamás había visto en su vida. Le gustaría saber de que trataba, pero si no podía reconocer el abecedario ruso y menos el chino este le sería imposible

"Podrás contemplarla mejor cuando abran la exhibición oficialmente, señorita 'terminemos lo más pronto posible'" escuchó decir a su compañero detrás de ella haciéndola saltar por oír su voz después del silencio en que se había sumergido "No te recomiendo que lo llevemos, es muy pesado y si no lo transportas adecuadamente se rompería y así pierdes su valor original"

Después de regañar a su compañera el chico miró una vez más la habitación y decidió concentrarse en los jarrones y máscaras que poseían un menor tamaño. Antes que él les pusiera una mano encima la joven lo detuvo "¿Qué crees que haces? Si te acercas sonará la alarma" le recordó molesta por el descuido del muchacho

"Casi lo olvidaba" recordó el chico mientras se ponía a buscar algo en su mochila. Algo asfixiada la fémina se quitó la máscara revelando su largo cabello negro que cubría la mayoría de su espalda y su piel algo bronceada. Cuando terminó de buscar Elliot sacó lo que parecía un pequeño control remoto que emitía una luz brillante

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó ella confundida y curiosa a la vez

"Esto, querida Melina, demuestra que no es necesario ser un 'superfuerte enmascarado en mallas' para poseer cosas lindas" explicó presumido el varón que presionó el botón del artefacto, tras dar un zumbido vieron como las luces de las alarmas se apagaron "Esta belleza produce una pequeña sobrecarga que obliga a los objetos tecnológicos que estén a 700 metros a la redonda a apagarse. Así podremos trabajar sin preocuparnos de las alarmas"

"Podíamos haberlo usado al entrar" Comentó algo molesta la chica de ojos castaños por verse obligada a todo ese sigilo

Su compañero se defendió "No es tan simple, el efecto sola dura 20 minutos, así que no podemos usarlo libremente ya que es mejor no perder el valioso tiempo"

"Ahora te preocupas por el tiempo" reclamó irritada la latina mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Creí que solo te importaba el dinero"

El muchacho se quitó la máscara, revelando que era un caucásico de ojos azules y corto cabello castaño "¡No me vengas con eso! Ya te dije que esta será la última vez, después de que nos paguen podrás quejarte todo lo que quieras, si no me vas a ayudar mejor apártate a un lado" terminó de quejarse empujándola un poco para tomar las cosas de la mesa

Mientras veía a su compañero trabajar se sintió algo culpable "Elliot, no creo que sea una buena idea. Es decir son objetos antiguos y tomarlos así estaría mal…"

El practicante de parkour se quejó "No me vengas con esa basura de la moralidad" mientras en una de sus manos sostenía una máscara dorada con toques verde oscuro y en la otra un collar plateado con una gran gema negra "¿Qué ganas con seguir las reglas y todo eso? Además que importa si se rompen, solo son objetos construidos hace siglos que no tienen ninguna utilidad aparte ser adornos por los que tienes que pagar entrada para ver. Si quieres cosas viejas mejor solo busca en el basurero y colócalos en tu casa, ni notarás la diferencia"

A Melina siempre le molestó lo insensible e ignorante que podía ser Elliot, pero no era por eso que estaba nerviosa de tomar los objetos "Pero, son objetos que pertenecieron a una cultura antigua, ya sabes sobre las leyendas de maldiciones, aparte solo estar aquí me da escalofríos"

"Eres una exagerada Mel, definitivamente estás viendo muchas películas. Sé que fue un buen año pero no debes creerte todo lo que ves" Se burló el chico de ojos azules, pero se notó algo molesto "Además, creo que solo dices esas cosas para no trabajar, eres la mejor amiga del mundo" dijo lo último con sarcasmo, para probar que no había nada de qué preocuparse le puso el collar en el cuello a su compañero para luego acercarse al grabado de piedra y comenzó a pasarle las uñas de su mano libre tratando de usarlo como una lima

"¡Deja eso!" reclamó molesta mientras trataba de quitarse la nueva joyería, pero eso no lo detuvo

"¿Ves? Solo es un pedazo de ¡AGH!" Exclamó el chico cuando se cortó con uno de los bordes, el corte fue algo profundo ya que surgió una buena dosis de sangre que se derramó sobre el grabado

"Lo manchaste" exclamó preocupada al ver como se ensució la pieza histórica con el fluido rojo

"No le pasó nada a tu estúpida piedra" dijo molesto el joven mientras cerraba su mano para cortar la circulación de la sangre

"No es por eso, si el forense saca algunas muestras podrían rastrearnos por tu ADN" justificó la pelinegra. Resultó que mientras ambos chicos discutían la sangre derramada comenzó a cubrir las letras, apenas fueron bañadas por el líquido rojo estás brillaron y se transformaron adaptándose al abecedario occidental. Esto, obviamente, fue ignorado por los chicos

"Por última vez, Melina. En el fondo sé que te quieres ir porque le tienes miedo a unos cuentos de hadas o porque quieres dejarme a mí todo el trabajo. Solo se tratan de unos antiguos adornos y te lo demostraré con gusto" reclamó el caucásico mientras se ponía nuevamente frente al grabado, sin percatarse del cambio concentró su mirada para leer lo escrito en voz alta:

 _Roñes ed sol sutiripse_

 _Samla y sortcepse_

 _Orebil ut redop ocitoac ed us noisirp_

De pronto la latina se percató que tras decir aquellas extrañas palabras unas luces de color verde surgieron de la parte de atrás del grabado y comenzaron a moverse en círculos, al mismo tiempo lo que parecía un círculo mágico comenzó a brillar a los pies del castaño

"Elliot, detente por favor" fue lo único que pudo decir ella por el shock que sentía. Obviamente él no escuchó sus palabras, continuó ya que de alguna forma estaba en un trance y no ponía atención a nada más que el grabado que siguió recitando en voz alta

 _Omoc evall ed ut lortnoc erbos sal samla selatrom_

 _Et odnerfo etse opreuc odanitsed a reac rop sal sazreuf led opmeit_

El espectáculo se puso aun más macabro cuando las luces comenzaron a multiplicarse y a girar a mayor velocidad como si fuera un tornado, además podía jurar que escuchaba lo que parecían risas o gritos espectrales. Tenía un gran poder ya que la latina sentía que le faltaba el aliento y su cabello se agitaba violentamente

Esto era muy real para ser un sueño o una alucinación. Sea lo que fuera estaba sucediendo y ya no se podía detener. Con mucho esfuerzo logró obtener el suficiente aire para gritar "¡BASTA, ELLIOT!"

 _Odnagertne le etneipicer ed im res_

 _Ociplus raugitseta le otneimigrus ed ut repod_

Cuando el encantamiento terminó de ser leído las luces dejaron de girar y de hacer ruidos para sumergirse en un punto bajo el suelo, eso produjo una onda de energía que hizo caer al dúo de ladrones. Fue ahí que el sello mágico desapareció

El varón se frotó los ojos mientras trataba de recordar que acababa de hacer hace 3 minutos. Al mirar a su compañera vio que esta tenía un rostro de completo horror y respiraba agitadamente

Confundido el chico de ojos azules miraba la habitación sin encontrarle nada nuevo como para que ella estuviera en ese estado. Prefirió olvidarse de esas distracciones para tomar la máscara y luego los demás tesoros

"¿Qué te pasó, Melina? ¿Acaso volvió tu viejo amigo imaginario?" dijo en tono burlesco para que la fémina reaccionara, esto dio resultado ya que la chica lo miró algo enojada ya que él no se percató de lo que acababa de hacer "Exageras como siempre. Es solo un escrito y nada…"Pero la atención de la pelinegra pasó al suelo nuevamente al ver como el sello mágico volvió a aparecer debajo de su amigo "¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!" exclamó al ver claramente lo que él insistía era solo de un cuento de hadas

La latina se preocupó "¡Elliot, sal de ahí inmediatamente! ¡No sabes que más puede llegar a pasar!"

El castaño trató de salir del círculo, pero lo que parecía una barrera de energía verde le impidió el escape. Como si tuviera el efecto de una alarma las espectrales luces regresaron como un tornado alrededor del sello místico. La latina trató de correr para sacarlo, pero el conjunto de esferas la hizo a un lado. Al revisar su brazo vio que parte de las mangas de su uniforme se dañó, la fuerza de aquel tornado le hacía impenetrable

Ella solo podía ver como su compañero estaba en shock sin saber cómo salir de esta"¡Esto es solo un sueño! ¡Nada de esto está pasando! ¡Es solo un sueño!" se repetía para sí mismo el caucásico ya presa del pánico

La chica de ojos castaños no estaba en mejor condición. En un intento desesperado por hacer un espacio en el torbellino tomó el resto de los tesoros en la mesa de exhibición y los lanzó, pero estos solo rebotaron para quedar dispersos por la habitación y con algunos daños "¡ELLIOT! ¡TRATA DE RESISTIR UN POCO MÁS!" gritó desesperada tratando de pensar en algo y rápido, aunque nada se le venía a la mente por culpa de estar bajo presión

Para horror de ella vio como su amigo comenzaba a desintegrarse dentro del círculo, eso y sus gritos de dolor hacían que fuera una escena de una película de terror en vivo. El caucásico a duras penas trataba de caminar hacia los bordes para librarse de aquel tormento pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer "¡MELIIIINNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gritó mientras terminaba de desintegrarse para el shock de la chica. Apenas no quedó nada de él el símbolo y el tornado desaparecieron volviendo a sumergir al salón en la oscuridad

"¡ELLIIIIOOOOOOOOT!" Gritó horrorizada la pelinegra que corrió al punto donde ocurrió el macabro espectáculo. Ella veía lo que parecían rastros de cenizas y podía sentir el olor a sangre fresca, la fémina solo pudo golpear el suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas al no poder hacer nada para evitar esto "Regresa, Elliot por favor"

 _Melina_

Su lamento terminó cuando escuchó una voz que no pudo reconocer susurrar siniestramente su nombre. Asustada miró para todos lados buscando a quien la llamaba pero no se encontraba nadie más ahí, fue en ese momento en que tuvo la guardia baja que el símbolo mágico volvió a brillar pero esta vez en un espectral azul. La chica pensó que terminaría de la misma forma que su amigo, pero en vez de formarse el lumínico tornado apareció una niebla azul, esta tenía un efecto hipnótico y a la vez relajante por lo que no podía evitar seguirlo con la mirada. Era como si lo ocurrido hace unos instantes solo hubiese sido un mal sueño por lo que podía despejar su mente y calmarse

El espectáculo volvió a ser de pesadilla cuando la niebla se concentró frente a ella mientras tomaba una forma que le infundió temor. Era una figura masculina que debía superar los 2 metros pero tenía una figura delgada casi esquelética, por lo poco que podía distinguir de la silueta esta traía puesta diferentes elementos de joyería tribal y una máscara que tenía diseños de calaveras. Este ser se inclinó para estar frente a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos, fue ahí que la aparición volvió a su forma de humo para entrar en ella a través de sus ojos y boca. La chica trató de llevar las manos a su cuello en un intento de detener el paso de la niebla pero eso solo fue en vano

Cuando finalmente su cuerpo absorbió aquella energía espectral la pelinegra se desplomó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, aunque recuperar la calma no le resultaría una tarea fácil. Como si su cuerpo no estuviera lo bastante traumatizado varias imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, eran escenas tan variadas que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para entender lo que veía, lo poco que podía destacar era el rostro de un siniestro hombre similar al que formó el humo, unas radiantes luces azuladas que brillaban en la oscuridad, variados brazos que surgían del suelo y como una de estas atrapaba a una de esas luces. Las erráticas imágenes la estaban desesperando a tal punto que ella no pudo evitar dar un grito y salir corriendo del salón

Estaba tan alterada que se aburrió del sigilo y prefirió solo abrir una de las ventanas para salir a la calle. Algunas personas se sorprendieron al ver como la latina apareció corriendo entre la multitud algo desorientada por las visiones que tuvo que finalmente pararon. Cuando pudo calmarse la chica de ojos castaños se recostó contra una pared y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, en menos de una hora y ya había vivido algo digno de una novela de terror, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de ver: las luces, los sellos mágicos, los espectros, Elliot desapare…

Fue entonces que recordó a su amigo, vio como gritaba desesperado mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba sin ella poder hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Significa que ahora está muerto? ¿Y de una forma tan horrible?

Algunos transeúntes no pudieron evitar parar y ver como la pelinegra estaba a punto de llorar. Un hombre preocupado se le acercó "Señorita ¿Está usted bien?"

La joven levantó la mirada para ver a la persona frente a ella…mala decisión

En vez de un ser humano lo que tenía en frente era una especie de fantasma, este estaba compuesto por una energía azulada parecida a humo donde el punto más brillante era su pecho que parecía una pequeña flama. Lo peor era que la extraña aparición no estaba sola con un sinfín de otras detrás suyo, algunas concentradas en ella mientras el resto se movía en diferentes direcciones. Lo que más deseaba era escapar pero no podía distinguir el suelo, los edificios o cualquier otra cosa ya que todo lo demás era oscuridad con unos ligeros bordes grisáceos

"¡ALEJENSE DE MI!" gritó la chica para darle una patada al sujeto que lo hizo chocar contra una pared, aprovechando ese momento para esquivar a los demás y tratar de subir a algún edificio para no estar al alcance de los espectros que veía. Por todos los meses de práctica en la ciudad la latina tenía un conocimiento de los edificios de Metropolis y aunque ya no pudiera verlos fácilmente sabía en qué lugar trepar como para subir

Cuando había logrado llegar a un punto donde ella pudo sentirse segura se asomó para contemplar a todas las apariciones que recorrían la transitada ciudad "¡¿Qué le pasó a la ciudad?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a las personas?!" pero al escuchar detenidamente oía los comunes sonidos del tránsito y los murmullos habituales de los transeúntes como si nada estuviera fuera de lo cotidiano. Ahí entendió que quien realmente tenía un problema era ella misma "¡¿Qué le pasa a mis ojos?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ver nada?!"

Otra vez la chica fue presa del pánico, esta noche definitivamente era de pesadilla "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO ESTO?!" gritó a los cuatro vientos para seguir con su habitual recorrido entre los edificios hasta su casa, aunque con su vista actual ya no podía sentir la misma seguridad al hacerlo, sobre todo cuando veía esos luminiscentes espectros en el aire que de seguro debían ser los huéspedes de los departamentos en sus propios asuntos.

Estaba a punto de moverse a otro edificio cuando por dar un salto antes de tiempo no tuvo el impulso necesario como para cruzar, como resultado su estómago recibió todo el impacto al chocar con el borde de la alta construcción. Tras dar un quejido de dolor y lograr recuperar el aliento descubrió que su vista había vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque el alivio fue de corta duración ya que ahora veía claramente el problema en el que terminó. En el fondo se sentía una completa tonta ya que este era un error de principiante según ella, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que no podría sostenerse por más tiempo del borde. La pelinegra clavaba sus uñas con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba subir con sus piernas ahora ya presa de la desesperación. Lamentablemente sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y la aterrada chica cayó del edificio.

La latina no pudo evitar gritar mientras veía como el suelo se le hacía más y más cercano. A esta altura de seguro terminaría con las piernas, brazos y espalda rotas… y ese era el mejor de los pronósticos.

Repentinamente su descenso se detuvo. Al abrir los ojos comprobó que había una red entre las paredes de ambos edificios que le salvaron la vida, algo muy oportuno de lo que no podía quejarse… pero ¿de donde apareció?

"¿Pero que caraj…?" iba a exclamar la fémina cuando se fijó en un detalle que interrumpió su oración. Resultó que la red en vez de estar compuesta por sogas como solía ser esta en particular estaba hecha de…brazos. Varios brazos sin cuerpo, algunos surgían de las paredes, otros de los antebrazos de los mismos y otros se tomaban de las manos. Todos juntos improvisaban la salvación de la joven. Ella veía asustada la anormal formación, ya que aparte de ser algo fuera de lo común estas extremidades eran casi esqueléticas y poseían una luminosidad azulada.

"¡Suéltenme! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Libérenme ahora!" gritaba Melina. Ya no podía soportar más las locuras de esta noche y quería que todo esto terminara, pero definitivamente esta era una pesadilla de la que no podría despertar

Sus deseos fueron órdenes. Segundos después de decir eso la red de brazos se convirtió en un humo azul, cuando este se desvaneció lo mismo habían hecho las extremidades. Eso significa que el descenso de la pelinegra continuaría

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Gritó mientras ella esperaba el doloroso encuentro con el concreto. Fue en un último instante que una ráfaga roja y azul logró atraparla. Al abrir sus ojos castaños la fémina comprobó que estaba en los brazos del mismo hombre de acero: Superman. En cualquier otra ocasión de seguro ella estaría muy emocionada de estar frente a uno de los más grandes miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, pero tras ser testigo de toda clase de peligros y horrores sentía que lo único mejor que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco.

Finalmente la pelinegra se desmayó en los brazos del último hijo de Krypton

* * *

Hola, soy PikachuFan18 y este es mi intento por crear a un personaje para el universo de películas animadas de los New52. Es que adoro esas películas (si dan una en la televisión nunca me las pierdo) y recordé mi sueño de infancia de crear a mi propio superheroe. Este episodio muestra a mi protagonista adquiriendo sus habilidades, tal vez no es muy emocionante pero se pondrá mejor cuando pueda conocer a algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia en el próximo episodio. Les prometo que esta historia será mucho más interesante que esto. Los eventos del fic se ambientan después de "Justice League: Dark" y antes de "Teen Titans: The Judas Contract"

 **Comentario:** cuando menciono el "acento latino" de Melina me refiero a que el idioma original de los comics es el inglés y que ella al estar hablando en ese idioma sería un detalle que la diferenciaría del habla de la mayoría de los demás personajes, hasta de vez en cuando diría algunas palabras en español esperando que la mayoría no le entienda. Si fuera una película animada y tuviera un doblaje en latino o castellano ese detalle de seguro no se notaría

El hechizo es es "Magia reversa" ya que cada palabra usada está al revés por si alguno está interesado en saber que significa. La oración está en el sentido normal para que no se confundan

 **Para mis previos seguidores:** sé que deben estar decepcionados de que no subiera un nuevo episodio de mis fics anteriores, pero es que he tenido un montón de problemas personales que me han impedido escribir y por eso necesitaba ensayar con algo para evitar que el nuevo episodio sea de una calidad inferior al resto del fic. Por eso me disculpo pero tratare de subir el nuevo episodio pronto

Sin nada más que decir me despido. PikachuFan 18 cambio y fuera


End file.
